A Woman's Worth; A Man's Honour
by Montana Marai
Summary: Link has a vision of a perilous future and doesn't tell Zelda of the danger in time. When Link is gone, can Zelda save him and Hyrule alone?


A Woman's Worth; A Man's Honour  
  
  
  
In times of peace one grows soft and restful in such a short amount of time; a life can be changed for the better, or for the worst, counting on the person. I was foolish enough to believe my own life had been altered for the best after two years of calm peace...how wrong I was. But now, after another dangerous adventure through time and space, I am prepared to believe in the peace will be lasting. At least, after the stress and heartbreak I have went through I think I deserve a normal life, with a not so normal boy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Chapter One- Day in the Maze  
  
I ran, panting as the brown stone of the walls blurred past me, making me motion sick. I turned around, my golden hair whipping in all directions behind me. I could see them gaining, their amber eyes glowing in the pale torch lit corridor. I turned around and swiftly pressed my fingers against the triforce embedded in my hand, and instantly felt my speed increase. I zoomed along the hallways until the sound of my pursuer's feet was but the beating wings of a butterfly. Still running, I could feel my magical power draining as my speed dropped, and the footsteps grew nearer. Suddenly I felt my foot hit a jutting stone and I lurched forward, my arms out to catch my fall. I could hear them now, practically behind me as I hit the floor, letting out a cry of pain. I was struggling to stand up when a strong pair of arms encased me from behind. "This will never do, princess. I do believe you're getting soft." I twirled my head around right as the owner of the arms bent down and scooped me up. I found myself in a *very* awkward position. Link was holding me in his arms and my face was about two inches from his, my chest pressed against his. Something was about to happen when suddenly five heads rounded the corner, glinting red and amber eyes. "Let's run," Link offered, not setting me down. Why didn't he...Oh. He intended to run like this? "Run." I agreed, looping my arms around his neck. We made it about five feet when suddenly Link's body jerked and was suspended in mid-air for a few tense seconds. I felt myself fell forwards as Link still held onto me, breathing heavily. He landed on top of me, my own body twisted under his. He was holding himself over me, careful not to put any weight on me. I could see in the pale torchlight that his face was screwed up in pain, and instantly became worried. I looked over his shoulder only to see five Gerudoes looking victorious, one swinging a weighted rope. "This training session is over. Really, you two need to practice more..."  
  
The words just hung in the air. Link was breathing heavily and tears were running down his cheeks, and I was pinned beneath him. I fought down the panic rising in my chest as I had learned to do so many times before and slid out from under beneath him, trying not to touch him lest I hurt him more. Instantly the Gerudoes we had been training with were at our side, offering help. "Please, go fetch a doctor. We don't want to move him. I'll stay here by him." They started off at a swift pace, their hair swishing behind them as they navigated through the mazelike halls. I turned my attention to Link, who had rolled to his back and lay looking up at me. I kneeled down and ran fingers through his hair, concerned to no extent. "Link...tell me, what happened? Where does it hurt?" He turned his head away from me for a moment, and I could hear a faint sob. My heart wrenched in my chest. I had never seen Link cry in all the years I have known him. When he was an adult he never cried, when I had to send him back his eyes were shining and yet he cried no tears, and in this time line where we had grew up as adults in children's bodies he didn't cry either. I knew something was seriously wrong. I grabbed his hand and made another attempt. "Where does it hurt? Please tell me what's wrong!"  
  
  
  
Link slowly turned his face back to me, his eyes shining in the dim light. I could feel tears of my own fall down my face. Why would he tell me nothing? "Zelda..." He squeezed my hand, sending little chills of hope running through my body. He gave me the strangest little smile I've seen in my life, tears still running down his freckled cheeks. "What?" I grasped his gloved hand in both of mine, holding it to my chest. He blushed a bit before looking me in the eye. "I've just seen something I wasn't meant to see..." I gave him a strange look, still worried. Why wouldn't he tell me what was wrong so I could fix it? For all I know he could be bleeding internally or have some other fatal affliction... "Link, tell me later. Just please tell me, where does it hurt?!" He guided my hand down to his own chest, right over his heart. "Here." His hand over mine was warm, and I could feel the smooth contours of his chest under my fingertips. "Wh- what do you mean...?" Still holding my over his heart, he gave me a grim look. "I think I just saw our future..."  
  
  
  
I gasped and instantly knew why he had been in a painful shock. Glimpses of the future never came easily, and some gave people quite a painful shock, causing immense...well, physical as well as mental pain. I remember as a child I would always have dreams of what was to come and wake up screaming, my head filled with so much pain I had to stay in bed for days, sick and feverish. My heart went out to Link and I lightly stoked the outline of his face with my free hand. "Tell me about it..." I whispered, knowing it always felt better to share visions. Just at that moment Nabooru and several other Gerudoes burst from around the corner, carrying some medical herbs and a simple stretcher. "Do you feel sick?" I whispered to him, taking my hand off of his face. He took my hand and pressed it back to his cheek. "I feel...somewhat tired, but I think I can walk without a stretcher." Nabooru stood with her squad patiently, waiting for a command. I turned to her and gave her a thankful look. "No assistance will be needed. I'm sorry if we have been a nuisance in any way..." Nabooru shook her head and smiled. "It's quite all right princess. We'll prepare your horses for you if you are to be leaving." I nodded and she motioned her hand to her women, who followed behind her, leaving me and Link alone...again.  
  
  
  
I turned to Link again, who was struggling to stand up. "Are you sure you can walk without help?' I asked, holding my hand out to him. He gave me a gratifying look and took my hand, and we both struggled to pull him up. Once he was up, he couldn't stand on his own feet. He is so stubborn to take help and admit he's wrong sometimes. He ended up slinging one arm around my shoulder and me likewise. It was in that way we started off down the long tunnels of the Gerudo fortress in an uncomfortable silence. It was Link who finally broke it. "Zelda...if what I saw was true, the whole kingdom is in peril." I stopped in my tracks. He sounded deadly serious and his eyes were shining with an untold worry. "What is it? It always feels better to share these things..." I knew he had full intentions of telling me but I wanted to give him a choice. He looked straight ahead and I could see his chest heaving with emotion. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a broken sob, and he leaned his weight on me even more. When I brushed my hand across his back in an attempt to soothe him, it seemed like that was the straw that broke the Goron's back. He let out another, louder cry and buried his face in my neck, unleashed sobs wracking his lean form. He babbled out cluttered thoughts and unstrung words as I held him against me, running my hands up and down his back as Sheika had done with me as a child. After what seemed like hours he finally calmed himself down, gasping heavily into my neck. His soft hair tickled my skin and his breath felt cold on the tears that had dampened my skin. I finally felt as if I had to say something, but asking anymore of his vision was out of the question. I thought a moment. "Do you feel any better?" He reluctantly removed his head from my shoulder and sighed heavily. "Yes, I do. I don't want to talk about it now, though." He whispered, gazing deeply at me. I gave him one last squeeze and started to back up when I felt him snake his arms around my waist and squeeze back. It was then I felt no matter how horrible the future was, we could get through it together.  
  
How wrong I was.  
  
  
  
AN: Whew! In my standards, that was a long chapter. Ok, if you read my summary Ganondorf's coming back. Oh, and if I made any spelling errors forgive me. I tried to correct as many grammar and thpelins mistakes I could find, for I do not have spell check today. Please Review, the fate of this story depends on 'em. 


End file.
